


...spends too much time in the bathroom on their phone?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [22]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 04 -  Who spends too much time in the bathroom on their phone?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...spends too much time in the bathroom on their phone?

“Draaaaaaaaaaaake!” Olivia’s voice startles him and he quickly closes the app on his phone, which he knows it’s silly, but does out of reflex. It’s not like his wife can see what’s on his phone anyway, considering he’s in the bathroom with the door locked while she’s in bed, reading a book.

Still, it makes him feel guilty and he quickly finishes his business and exists the bathroom. He places the phone on the nightstand and climbs into bed with Olivia.

“Are you all right?”

He nods. “Yep.”

“Lost track of time playing Minecraft again?”

He frowns at her. “I don’t play Minecraft!”

At her raised eyebrow he sighs, relenting. “It was Clash Royale.”


End file.
